


Just Friends

by zetuslapetus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Octavia have been growing closer and closer as of late; and becoming careless in their attempt to conceal the fact that as soon as one of them disappears into the woods, the other quickly follows. </p>
<p>Clarke had noticed days ago.</p>
<p>Bellamy noticed today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

He charges through a group of people huddled around a small fire, smoking game they’ve been lucky enough to catch before winter. She can hear a chorus of profanities behind her as she hustles to catch up to Bellamy. She sees the back of his head through the crowd, scanning the grounds, looking for someone. 

“Bellamy!” She calls out, and if he hears her, he makes no move to stop or acknowledge her. He’s heading towards Jasper and Monty’s tent and Clarke’s stomach drops when he disappears behind the heavy curtain. 

Jasper and Octavia have been growing closer and closer as of late; and becoming careless in their attempt to conceal the fact that as soon as one of them disappears into the woods, the other quickly follows. Clarke had noticed days ago.

Bellamy noticed today. 

By the time Clarke reaches the tent, she’s scared she’s too late, and she can’t help the images that assault her mind. Bellamy is a brawler, he always has been, and when it comes to Octavia, he’d burn the whole world down if he had to. When she reaches the tent, Bellamy’s standing in the middle of someones empty bed.

“Where are they?” He says without turning to face Clarke. He’s angry, she can see it in the tension of his broad shoulders. He’s breathing hard and he’s got his make-shift axe ready in his hand.

“What are you going to do?” Clarke steps forward and makes a grab for the axe but Bellamy snatches it out of her grip. He turns to face her and she can see the anger behind his eyes, in the furrow of his brows and in the flare of his nose.

Angry is an understatement.

“Bellamy,” she says again, softer this time. If she can’t physically restrain him, maybe she can talk him down. He steps to the side but Clarke is just as fast.

“Get out of my way,” he all but growls.

“Bellamy, its not - “ She stutters when he grabs her by her upper arms in an attempt to lift her out of his way. “Bellamy, stop,” she huffs and grabs ahold of his jacket. She twists the other hand into his shirt and doesn’t let go.

“You can’t protect her from everything,” she yells. “Its just Jasper."

Sweet Jasper who was the first of them to dive in after her, who’s been watching by the sidelines until Octavia decided he was someone she wanted in her life. Something inside of Clarke shifts, and she wonders what it must have been like to raise Octavia. To teach her everything Clarke’s father and mother taught her. Everything Clarke had learned in school, through her friendships. For Octavia, there was only ever Bellamy and her mother.

“When she got pulled in by the river, he was the first one to dive in. He won’t hurt her and you can’t protect her forever, Bellamy.”

He’s still breathing hard but she can’t see his eyes anymore. He’s staring down at the ground between their bodies, with his fingers still wrapped around her biceps.

“He’s a guy, Clarke, he only wants one thing,” he shakes his head. Her stomach drops, and she can hear herself saying the words as soon as she thinks them.

“You’re a guy,” she deadpans. Clarke’s hand is beginning to cramp from her grip, and she realizes they’re still inside of Jasper and Montey’s tent clutching at one another like they’re in space and the danger of floating away is real. She’s stuffy and warm, all of a sudden. The heat radiating through the thin material of Bellamy's shirt is somehow all she can focus on and she should step away, but she doesn’t move. 

When he looks up, his pupils are still blown, his nostrils flare with every breath he takes and she can’t help but gaze at the dust of freckles across the bridge of his nose, across his cheeks.

“I am,” he whispers and when he swallows, Clarke's eyes drop down to his Adam’s apple and her mouth goes dry. “And I know exactly what he wants,” he mumbles, and she can feel his thumbs brush across the skin of her arms.

“Maybe you’re wrong.” 

“I’m not,” his eyes drop to her mouth, then down to her arms and his grip. 

“Maybe they’re just friends, Bellamy.” That gets her a humorless chuckle from him.

“Friends who pick flowers in the woods together? he pauses with a dry smile across his face and she can't tell if he's making fun of her. "They’re not friends, they’ll never be just friends, even - “

“Even if she decides that they’re just friends,” she finishes his thought for him, and he looks up at her. “Maybe you should let her figure it out for herself, let her make her mistakes,” she blinks and wonders if they’re still talking about Jasper and Octavia. 

She releases her grip on his shirt and flexes her fingers against his chest. His fingers tickle down her arm, to the inside of her elbow until he drops his hands all together. He doesn’t say anything, but she can see the fight in him is no longer there. He turns to leave without a word, holds the curtain for her and then walks away. When Clarke looks up towards the fence, she spots Octavia walking side by side with Jasper.

Octavia’s face falls as her eyes follow Bellamy and then back to Clarke. Clarke gives her a small, reassuring smile and a nod. Octavia is still for a moment and Clarke can’t read her reaction, then she mouths a silent thank you from across the grounds and Clarke feels her chest tighten.

When Jasper grabs Octavia’s attention again, Clarke exhales a shaky breath and does her best to mentally brush Bellamy out of her thoughts and focus on the hundred things she needs to get done before the sun sets.


End file.
